Quicksilver
Pietro Maximoff, AKA Quicksilver, is a superhero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 61st episode of Death Battle, Flash VS Quicksilver, where he fought against The Flash from DC Comics. He was voiced by Edwyn Tiong. History Pietro Maximoff and his twin sister, Wanda Maximoff, were born at the Wundagore base of the High Evolutionary. They were the children of Romani couple Django and Marya Maximoff. The High Evolutionary supposedly abducted the twins when they were babies and experimented on them, once he was disgusted with the results, he returned them to Wundagore, disguised as regular mutants. They were eventually taken in by the mutant terrorist Magneto (who was believed to be their true father for a while), were given the names Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, and wreaked havoc with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Eventually, they quit the team and sought to redeem themselves by joining the Avengers. They joined at the same time Hawkeye did under the leadership of Captain America and the four were nicknamed "Cap's Kooky Quartet." Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Pietro Maximoff * Height: 6' 0" | 182.88 cm * Weight: 175 lbs | 79.4 kg * Birthplace: Transia * Gained powers through human experimentation * Twin of Scarlet Witch * Tricked into believing Magneto is his father Training & Experience * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants member * Avengers member * Trained by Captain America * X-Factor member * Inhumans Militia member * Upgraded powers with Isotope E Abilities * Superhuman speed * Enhanced durability * Superhuman reflexes * Accelerated metabolism * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength * Molecular acceleration/destabilization * Accelerated healing factor Feats * Outraced a radio wave * Ran halfway around the world in 92 seconds * Survived collision with mid-airline jetliner * Took out five soldiers at once * Punched out Ultron, Captain America * Disarmed a bomb in less than 1 second * Evacuated a military complex in mere seconds * Disarmed 17 men before they could pull the trigger * Can run on water Death Battle Quotes * "I got her!" * "Wait, who the hell are you? You trying to steal my spotlight?" '' * ''"Fastest? Bullshit, that's me. Let's race to Japan!" * "Ok, on the count of three. Three!" * "I got another one for you!" * "Catch ya later!" * "Hmph, what a loser!" * "Too slow!" * "How's it feel to lose chump?" * "Agh! What?" * "Ahh! God damn it!" * "All right Flash so you're fast! But I'm stronger and smarter!" * "...Flash?" * "The hell? What's going on?" Gallery File:Quicksilver_(Sprite).gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! Trivia * As noted in the analysis, Quicksilver's convoluted backstory is the result of his movie rights being owned by 20th Century Fox and Disney/Marvel Studios. Not helping that most of his animated appearances beforehand made him appear as a villain, instead of an Anti-Hero like in the comics. **Quicksilver has appeared in both "Captain America: The Winter Soldier" and "Avengers: Age of Ultron" in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and "X-Men: Days of Future Past" and X-Men: Apocalypse" in two different versions. * Quicksilver is the second character on Death Battle that has been killed by complete accident, with the first being Dan Hibiki. * Quicksilver is the eleventh Marvel character in Death Battle, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine and Hawkeye, and with the next six being The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099 and Black Panther. ** He is also the fourth Marvel combatant to lose a Death Battle, with the first three being Captain America, Beast and Wolverine, and with the following five being The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Thor and Spider-Man 2099. * Quicksilver is the second combatant to be voiced by Edwyn Tiong, the first being He-Man. References * Quicksilver (comics) on Wikipedia Category:Disney Characters Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Mutant Category:Human Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Speedsters Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:X-Men Characters Category:Air Users